narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Bocchiere
, Angurvadal, Anti-Fuin Barrier, Barrier Shatter Technique, Crow Clone Technique, Flying Thunder God Technique, Flying Thunder God: Final Step, Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment Magic Lantern Body Technique, Mutually Multiply Explosive Tags, Mutually Multiplying Sealing Tags, Rasengan, Secret Technique: All-Clearing Rays, Space-Time Transportation, Splitting Technique, Summoning: Rashōmon, Summoning: Rashōmon Hell, Summoning: Quintuple Rashōmon, Summoning: Triple Rashōmon, Takemikazuchi , Bringer-of-Darkness Technique , Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell Technique, Demonic Illusion: Double False Surroundings Technique, Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique, Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique Demonic Illusion: Steaming Multi-Storied Building, Ephemeral, Genjutsu Binding, Sly Mind Affect Technique, Temple of Nirvana Technique , Curse Technique: Death Controlling Possessed Blood , Contract Seal, Five Elements Seal, Five Elements Unseal, Self-Cursing Seal, Splitting Seal, , Earth Release Resurrection Technique: Corpse Soil Earth Release: Devouring Earth, Earth Release: Earth Corridor, Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears Earth Release: Earth Spear, Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall, Earth Release: Mutability, Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld , Caged Heat Arson Prison, Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade, Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade, Crimson Lotus: Pheonix Blade, Dragon God's Brilliant Flame, Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame, Fire Dragon's Claw, Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, Fire Dragon's Roar , Fire Dragon's Wing Attack, Fire Fist, Fire Gun, Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation, Fire Release: Great Fire Heavenly Prison, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Fire Release: Heavenly Prison, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson, Flame King's Raiment Technique, Heavenly Prison Fire Sword Incineration Technique, Lightning Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame, Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar, Uchiha Flame Formation, , Lightning Release: Breakdown Fist, Lightning Release Armour, Lightning Release: Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Pillar, Lightning Release: Thunderous Erection, Limelight, Chidori, Chidori Senbon, Chidori Current, Raikiri, Chidori Sharp Spear, Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar, Lightning Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame, Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade , Hidden Mist Technique, Secret Technique: Mist Rain Water Release: Black Rain Technique, Water Release: Drilling Water Spears, Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave, Water Release: Five Eating Sharks, Water Release: Hiding in Water Technique, Water Release: Starch Syrup Capturing Field, Water Release: Violent Water Wave, Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique, Water Release: Water Encampment Wall, Water Release: Water Prison Technique , Wind Release: Explosive Air Pockets, Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, Wind Release: Sand Cloud Whirlwind, Wind Release: Rasenshuriken, Wind Release: Wind Enhanced Tools, Wind Release: Vacuum Space, , Coercion Sharingan, Demonic Illusion: Mirage Crow, Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change, Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique, Genjutsu: Sharingan, Izanagi, Izanami, Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades, , Kamui, Susanoo, Susano'o: Stand , Almighty Pressure, Animal Path, Asura Path, Banshō Ten'in, Chain Blade, Chibaku Tensei, Demonic Statue Chains, Deva Path, Hand of God, Human Path, Limbo: Border Jail, Naraka Path, Outer Path, Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique, Preta Path, Rapid Fire Spears, Shinra Ten'in, Shinra Tensei, Six Paths Power, Six Red Yang Formation, True: Chibaku Tensei , Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees' Wood Release: Cutting Technique, Wood Release: Four-Pillar House Technique, Wood Release: Four-Pillar Prison Technique, Wood Release: Great Forest Technique, Wood Release: Hōbi Technique, Wood Release: Hotei Technique, Wood Release: Nativity of a Sea of Trees, Wood Release: Rasengan, Wood Release: Several Thousand Hands, Wood Release: Threefolded Wood Shield, Wood Release: Transformation, Wood Release: Tree Bind Flourishing Burial, Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique, Wood Release: Wood Human Technique Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall , Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique Dust Release: Genocide Attack, Dust Release: Death Beam , Lava Release Armour, Lava Release: Crater's Claws, Lava Release: Melting Apparition Technique, Lava Release: Scorching Earth Flow River, |tools = Akatsuki Ring, Closet of Various Evils, Incarnation of Jashin, Kaiju%2c The Living Blade of Earth, Petrification Gauntlet, Sharingan x5 Triple-Bladed Scythe |alignment = Chaotic Evil |partners = Hazama }} Bocchiere was born in the village of Kirigakure. One of his parents was an Uchiha although no one can seem to make up their mind if it was his father or mother, they're both long dead now so I suppose it doesn't really matter. Anyway, this made Bocchiere a sort of Uchiha mutt, which is why he didn't obtain his Sharingan until much later in his life then a normal Uchiha. He was raised by his mother who may or may not have been an Uchiha and joined the ninja academy of Kirgakure at an early age, he graduated at 12. After having become a Kirigakure genin his mother was killed on a mission of her own leaving Bocchiere an orphan. He was 13 at the time and was now living on his own, he devoted his life to be a Kirigakure nin moving up the ranks, becoming a Chuunin, Jounin, and then finally one of the Kirigakure ANBU at age 16. This was right around the time he got picked up by the hidden Cult of Jashin in Kirigakure. At that time in his life Bocchiere had become quite disenfranchised with Kirigakure and it's system, good shinobi were dying helping people too weak to help themselves, pathetic. Kirigakure has one of the strongest if not the strongest military forces and yet do they try and gain more power? No. They are content with just congealing in their own nations and letting everything slow to a crawl. Voicing these opinions gained the attention of the Cult of Jashin who were secretly planning a coup against the Mist village. Bocchiere agreed wholeheartedly with this plan of action but was disappointed to find that the cult contained no one of great strength, they had decided to pin their hopes on him. Through weeks upon pain laden weeks Bocchiere was changed, he gained not only the most powerful abilities of the Cult of Jashin but the powers of the Kaguya Shikotsumyaku as well. After being thoroughly changed by the cult Bocchiere decided that he no longer needed the support of such weaklings and slaughtered them all and took a relic of the their, and his, new faith. A Triple Bladed Scythe said to be used by a prophet of Jashin in an age gone by, with this in hand Bocchiere started upon a new part of his life he abandoned Kirigakure to become a Missing-nin, deciding to destroy the village himself when he was powerful enough. Bocchiere went off in search of more power. That was when he first came about the organization known as Akatsuki. At the time that Bocchiere became a Missing-nin the Akatsuki was lead by a mysterious man named Sycic, Bocchiere never learned if that was even his real name but he didn't care all to much. Bocchiere attracted the organization's attention through his whole hearted slaughter of... everyone he met. He joined the organization and eventually became one of the ring bearing members. However this organization, much like Kirigakure before it, began to slow. Nothing ever happened and when it did it was slow. Bocchiere decided he had had enough, he killed Sycic and took his ring along with a great many secrets the Akatsuki Leader possessed, with this Bocchiere forged his own 10 rings and decided to strike out on his own and reform the Akatsuki making it a name to be feared once more. After growing bored with Akatsuki Bocchiere disbanded it and allied himself with the most powerful of the 5 great nations, Kumogakure. During this time he gained and lost a bijuu, and is dead set on retrieving it from the person who defeated him. It now resides in Otogakure which has reignited Bocchiere's passion for destroying that poor village. Since Kumogakure was too busy to send Bocchiere to Oto to retrieve his lost Bijuu, Bocchiere abandoned the village becoming a Missing-nin once more. He is now focused on retrieving what was taken from him, and along the way finding powerful people to join his new organization, Mokushiroku, Apocalypse. Bocchiere is determined to use this group to bring an end to the shinobi of the world and cement himself as the leader of an empire in the name of Lord Jashin. After finding no one worth for his mission of domination Bocchiere decided to once again ally himself with a group of rogue shinobi. This time it was the Neo-Akatsuki, lead by Kamui Uchiha. For now Bocchiere is content to be a member of this organization and cause mayhem in it's name. Shockingly, Bocchiere grew bored of the Neo-Akatsuki rather quickly, most likely due to considering it's leader overwhelmingly weak. He also discovered Kamui had two things he wanted, his 6 tailed Bijuu and Edo Tensei. So Bocchiere slew the Neo-Akatsuki leader using the Human Path to gain his knowledge and remove his soul. Bocchiere stored Kamui's body and soul in the King of Hell so the bijuu would remain unharmed and when he was ready he extracted the bijuu and sealed it within himself once more, he also allowed Kamui's soul to depart this world for a short while before sealing him with the Edo Tensei, making him his first zombie. After reviving several of his deceased associates he decided it was time to bring his overwhelming force to bear, against the village of Iwagakure. The attack on Iwagakure lasted but a single day, but the amount of blood spilled was like a war. Bocchiere and his Edo Tensei forces trapped the Iwa nin within their own village with barriers and they were unable to defeat the tireless zombie warriors. The Yondaime Tsuchikage as well as the Daimyo of the Land of Earth were slain in the attack, as well as every Iwagakure shinobi in the village at the time. Leaving Bocchiere to rule over the civilians as Godaime Tsuchikage. From his new perch he plans the downfall of the rest of the shinobi world, which has never seemed closer to his grasp. Bocchiere continues his plot for global annihilation by forming alliances with the perceived "lesser" villages. The combined military might of many smaller villages, plus Bocchiere's own tremendous power will, in theory, allow him to wipe out the larger villages, one by one. Almost immediately after the battle of Iwagakure an alliance between Iwa and Oto was brokered. Bocchiere shared his Edo Tensei jutsu with the Yondaime Otokage Trev so the man would be able to build his own force of zombies to work in tandem with Bocchiere's own. However Bocchiere did not teach him the real combination of kata to release the Edo Tensei, giving Bocchiere an edge over the man, if he would ever need to utilize it. Currently a similar alliance is under construction, this time with Amegakure. Not long into his time as Tsuchikage Bocchiere fell into a coma as a result of an undetermined illness. He was Human Realmed by one of his associates, Tessuhai Tsuyo, who claimed many of Bocchiere's possessions and jutsu. He raised the Godaime Tsuchikage with Edo Tensei and then, due to his own passing, Bocchiere was released from the limited Edo control over him. Stripped of the Edo Tensei jutsu he prized so highly, as well as his most powerful tools, before set out to regain his former stature. The first step of this journey took him once again to Otogakure. Bocchiere sought to regain the Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei technique that has always been his most prized jutsu. Not knowing how much time has passed since he died he goes to the one place he knows Edo Tensei should be, the village hidden in the sound. He taught the jutsu to the Yondaime Otokage, Trev, so it is Trev he seeks to regain his jutsu. After calling for the Yondaime to appear before him Trev does so, and Bocchiere propositioned Trev. He would give his life so Bocchiere could regain Edo Tensei, and Trev would become the first person Bocch revived, allowing him to protect Oto always as an immortal, and Bocch would never bother the village again. Unfortunately for Otogakure, Trev declined Bocchiere's offer and a battle ensued. Multiple people joined in the affair, including Sound 5 members and another Otokage, but in the end Bocchiere was victorious. One Oto shinobi, Kusakabe Shindo, was ruthlessly decapitated and Trev was spirited away from his would be defenders via Hiraishin. The final clash took place in a valley in the far north of the Land of Earth. Trev threw his most powerful techniques at Bocchiere, but the Jashinist's own powerful techniques combined with his bottomless chakra as an Edo Tensei defeated Trev's monumental efforts. Incapacitated, Trev, as well as an Edo Tensei zombie of his, were taken back to Bocchiere's hideout in the Mountains' Graveyard. It was during this time that word of Bocchiere's return to the world of the living began to spread. People sought him out, and he accepted the ones that were strong and had similar desires to his own. Unsealing the set of 10 rings he had forged long ago, Akatsuki was reborn. Not shortly after the reformation of the Akatsuki Bocchiere performed the Human Path's mind reading jutsu on the sealed Otokage gaining all his knowledge, including Edo Tensei, fulfilling the first part of Bocchiere's plan. However, due to the nature of the jutsu killling Trev, it also release the 4 tailed bijuu, Son Goku, into the Akatsuki base. Bocchiere along with many members of his new Akatsuki beat down the weakened Bijuu until Bocchiere was able to trap the beast in a Chibaku Tensei and seal it away in his pocket dimension via Kamui, for the time being. Category:Male